Lie About Us
by ladaee
Summary: Casey wants to stop the secrecy of their relationship but Derek worries about his reputation. Will Casey wait and or leave him?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **The story came to my head when I was trying to sleep one day. But I kind of just ignored it until I was writing a new chapter for my other stories and it came back again, haunting me so I thought I write it. Comment please? ) Thank you!

**I: Lie About Us**

**Derek**

'Why wouldn't she understand? I have a reputation that I have tried so hard to build and there is no way I would give it up. But boy is she different than any other girl I've ever been with. It's sad how I don't care what my family would think about this relationship yet when it comes to school, I'm on alert. That's why I want to keep it as a secret. Secret kisses in empty classrooms, empty hallways, empty locker rooms, and empty janitor's closet.' I chuckled. 'Good times, good times. Who knew she could do that? Then people started getting suspicious. I hadn't been on a date with any girl for awhile and people were staring to talk. I couldn't let that happen now, could I? No, of course not. So I saw this girl, introduced myself and 10 seconds later, I was kissing her against the lockers. But was I enjoying it? No, I was thinking about her; thinking about kissing her instead of this… slut in front of me. But I did my duty, so I stopped kissing her and put a smirk on my face and told her I that would love to continue it sometime later. I was lying of course because all I wanted was to go home and kiss her. But as I turned my head, I see her standing there watching me with hurt in her eyes. I wanted to run after her but I couldn't, people were watching. So I just stood there, watching her go.'

'When I got home, I went to my room to find her on my bed. When people say they were floored, they usually are exaggerating. I can tell you now that I am not exaggerating. I was floored. After she saw what I did at school today, I didn't think I'd be able to talk to her again. But there she was, on my bed. She looked up and had face was white. It had no anger, no sad, no happiness in it anywhere, nothing. She stood up, walked to me and pushed me against my now closed door. Then she kissed me. This kiss was amazing. Everything was into this kiss, and for what lasted for only a few minutes felt like it lasted for days. But then she pulled away. She opened the door and walked out. A couple of seconds later, I heard a door slam and music blasting from her room. What was she thinking, I had no idea.'

**Casey**

'All this time, I knew it was a bad idea. He and I just don't get along. But did I listen to myself? No, I kept on playing this game with him, the game that he started. At first it was just a kiss here and there, then we started craving for one another. We started going to empty classrooms in school to make-out during lunch. Explaining to Emily where I was everyday was not easy. I started to run out of excuses after a week! But then today, I saw him with another girl, just making out in front of the lockers. I couldn't believe it. How dare he? I mean, we had an argument the day before about his stupid reputation but I thought we would be fine. I guess I was wrong. They stopped and Derek said something to her and then he looked at me. We stared at each other and I just couldn't bare it anymore so I ran, not wanting him to see the tears in my eyes.

As I arrived home, I yelled for any response. None. I go to the kitchen and I see a note on the fridge.

_Casey,_

_We took Marti, Ed, and Lizzie out to buy some school stuff. Be back around dinner time. We're ordering in so decided on something for us would you? Thank you!_

_-Mom_

I guess I have the house to myself. I contemplated with myself, wondering what I should do. I started walking to my room as I saw his room door wide open. How odd, even when he's not home, he usually shuts his door. I walked to his room and looked around. I walked to his bed and lied down. It wasn't the first time I lied in his bed and as I lay there, I feel the safeness I felt in the past. Then I just closed my eyes, enjoying the feel of his bed then feel another presence in the room. I opened my eyes and see Derek standing there at the entrance of his room. He looked surprise and I couldn't blame him. I got up and as I was just about to walk out, I had an idea. I pushed him against his door and kissed him. God, I forgot how good it felt to kiss him. Then I pulled away and walked out. What did I just do? I entered my room and slammed my door. I blasted my stereo; I need to think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **New chapter. Wheee. Sorry it took so long.

**II: Lie About Us**

_Flashback._

"_CASEY! Can you get the clothes from the washer?" My mom asked me saying she was busy with Marti. I, being the good child, grabbed a basket to put the clothes in and went to the laundry room. Then I see Derek, kissing a girl in the freaking room! How dare he? _

"_GOD!" I said but not realizing how loud I said it. Derek and Sandra then looked at me. Oops. _

"_You know, you guys could be a bit more discreet." I said with disgust. I hate watching Derek with her. I hate pretending. _

"_What, upset that you can't get any? You know Casey, you should lighten up." Derek responded with a smirk. I can not believe him; I thought he was going to break up with her._

"_Sorry Casey, do you need us to leave?" Sandra asked nicely, and nodded with a force smile, pretending that this doesn't bother me. As they walked out of the room, Derek leaned down and whispered, "Sorry". I just stared at him, how can he act so natural about this? Oh, of course, he's Derek, he doesn't care._

_End Flashback._

"Is it just me or has Casey and Derek been acting weird lately?" Nora asked George while they were cleaning up the kitchen.

"What do you mean?" George replied with a confused face.

"I guess it's nothing. It's just that dinner was very quiet." Nora said.

George chuckled and replied, "Isn't that a good thing? No yelling, not throwing food and we didn't have to referee any fights."

"So you're not worried at all?" Nora asked.

"Nope, I'm going to enjoy this because it may not last very long." George replied.

"Did you hear them? They know that something is up." Lizzie whispered to Edwin. She and Edwin were hiding at the staircase listening to their parents.

"If Casey and Derek keep this up, Nora and dad will figure it out and they could get into big trouble." Edwin responded.

"Well, what are we going to do?!" Lizzie asked panicking.

"How am I suppose to know?" Edwin said pointing to himself.

"We have to think of something!" Lizzie yelled.

"SHHH!!" Edwins said putting a finger to his lips. "Well, we should go talk to them and ask them what's going on with them."

"Talk to George and mom? Are you kidding me?? We don't want them to know remember??" Lizzie said panicking even more.

"Not dad and Nora; Casey and Derek! You talk to Casey and I'll talk to Nora, we'll meet in the coat closet." Edwin said and ran to Derek's room. Lizzie then followed suit to Casey's room.

**Derek's Room**

'Ah, here goes nothing.' "Hiya Derek, what you up to?" Edwin asked Derek when walking into his room.

"What do you want Ed?" Derek asked. He was lying on his bed, looking at the ceiling listening to the stereo that was blasting in his room.

"What? Can't a person ask another person how he is?" Edwin said sitting on Derek's chair.

"A person can, you can't." Derek replied.

"Right. What's up with you and Casey?" Edwin asked with a fright.

Derek immediately looked at Edwin and said, "Nothing is wrong."

"Well, then, if nothing is wrong, why were you and Casey so quiet?" Edwin asked.

"What's it to you Ed? Why are you so curious anyways?" Derek asked with suspicion.

"Unless you want dad and Nora to know about you two, you guys better shape up and make peace!" Edwin jumped up and yelled without hesitation.

"What did you just say to me?" Derek said looking surprised.

"You heard me, and I assume you don't want dad and Nora to know." Edwin replied.

"How do you know?" Derek asked and pointed at him.

"I have eyes you know, plus I walked in on you and Casey." Edwin said and immediately saw the horror in Derek's eyes, "Talking, I mean, by the way, I never knew you could be so sensitive Derek."

**Casey's Room**

"CASEY, YOU GOT TO LISTEN TO ME!" Lizzie yelled while trying to calm Casey down.

"How can I calm down? If mom and George find out, we're dead and mom will never forgive me." Casey said walking frantically around the room.

"Mom and George don't know you guys are together, they just think something odd is going on." Lizzie said trying to calm Casey down.

"SAME THING! WE'RE SCREWED!!" Casey yelled.

"No! You are not. Okay, you will go to Derek's room, you will talk to him, you will make peace, and then you guys will start fighting again to get mom and George to not be worried anymore." Lizzie said and instructed.

"I CAN'T TALK TO DEREK." Casey yelled at Lizzie.

"I know you guys have your differences, but I know you love each other and I know that if you don't see him for more than a day, you will start missing him." Lizzie said in a soft voice now.

"How do you…?" Casey began to ask.

"I've seen you two and I saw how sad you were when Derek went to hockey camp." Lizzie explained. "So are you going to go talk to him?"

"Don't need to." Derek said. Casey and Lizzie turned to the door and saw him standing at the doorway with a smirk on his face.

"How long have you been standing there?" Casey asked with shock in her face.

"Long enough to know that you lied to me when you said you didn't miss me when I was at hockey camp." Derek said walking into the room.

"Okay, I'll leave you two alone now. Bye bye." Lizzie said walking out the room and closing the door. Derek then sat on Casey's bed and they stared at each other.

"I'm sorry Casey, I didn't mean to kiss her." Derek said to Casey with sorrow in his eyes.

"But you did it anyways. And I still don't understand why you need a girlfriend anyways." Casey said with a huff.

"What? Are you saying I don't need you?" Derek said with a smirk.

"That's not what I mean. I meant, why do you need Sandra?" Casey asked.

"Sandra's my cover so my parents won't be suspicious if I don't have any girls over; remember?" Derek explained again.

"Well, you seem to be enjoying yourself, making out with her everywhere." Casey said turning her head the other way.

"You know I rather kiss you everywhere." Derek said putting his arms around her waist and pulling her to his lap.

"No. You're just saying that." Casey said trying to break free from Derek but he is too strong.

Derek turned her face towards him, "No I'm not," And then kissed her on the lips. Casey couldn't resist him and she didn't even try. "Forgive me?"

"I forgive you." Casey said happily. 'How can I resist him? His face is just too cute.'

"Good." Derek said smiling. "But now, we have a little problem on our hands."

"Oh yes, our parents." Casey said remembering.

"Apparently, they are quite suspicious because we haven't been fighting." Derek said laughing.

"Which is odd because we only haven't been fighting for a night." Casey said in an 'as a matter of fact' tone.

"That shows you how good we are acting in front of them. So what should we do?" Derek asked.

"We should start fighting, I guess." Casey suggested.

"Okay, so do you want me to mess up your room or something?" Derek asked.

"Nahh, our parents deserve a night without us fighting. We'll start tomorrow." Casey suggested.

"Okay, so what are we going to do tonight?" Derek asked with a smile on his face.

"Oh, I don't know, what do you think?" Casey responded with the same smile on her face.

"Well, I think, this position is pretty good." Derek said as his face is now an inch away from hers.

"No, this is better." Casey said then closed the gap between his and her lips.

"Should we really be watching?" Lizzie whispered to Edwin.

"Why not? We got them like this." Edwin responded keeping his eyes on Casey and Derek.

Lizzie then grabbed him away from the door and into the hallway.

"What was that for?" Edwin asked annoyingly.

"They are having a private moment and we shouldn't be watching them. Plus, it is just rude." Lizzie said.

"Fine, fine, you party pooper." Edwin said walking to his room.

REVIEW!


End file.
